Description: The Biomedical Core is a new core area of the Carolina Population Center. Recognition of the need for the Biomedical Core resulted, in part, from analysis of the Pregnancy, Infection and Nutrition (PIN) Project. The objective of the Biomedical Core is to assist fellows with projects involving an assessment of health status to incorporate the best measures and to provide assistance in the collection and storage methods for samples. This objective is to be accomplished through consultants.